


Trouble

by FormaldeHound



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, My Magnum Opus, Rating May Change, Reader has a daughter, Slow Burn, also more characters, lots of emotions, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormaldeHound/pseuds/FormaldeHound
Summary: No matter where you fled, trouble would find you.That was one thing you were certain of. When that trouble comes in the form of a tyrannical demon king who wishes to usurp Hyrule's throne, you are hardly surprised. However, when your loved ones' lives are suddenly thrown on the line, you are forced into action alongside an unlikely ally.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, the start of my first long fic! I'm honestly not sure how far I'll go in terms of gore, sexual content, and other adult themes, so be aware that the rating may change. If you aren't prepared for that then please don't read! Alright. If you proceed, I do hope you enjoy~!

Trouble always seemed to find you wherever you went.  
That was a fact that you had grown accustomed to over the years, and so you had decided from a young age not to try and escape it anymore. When trouble failed to find you, you set out in search for it. It had become your closest friend, the only thing you could truly rely on in your lackadaisical life.  
It was trouble that had led you to him.  
Your neighbor had blown the whole ordeal out of proportion. The old hag acted as if she would keel over as she spun the dramatic tale of how you had injured her poor, precious nephew. The brat had been pushing you and others around since his arrival, and you finally had your fill of it. As soon as you punched him in the nose, he started wailing. She made you out to be a menace. It was that boy who had stepped forward and defended you in front of most of your village. After he spoke up, other children finally mustered up the courage to chime in about what a bully the kid had been.  
Your savior had introduced himself as Link.  
He and his father lived in the next town over, and were simply passing through on business when he had witnessed your fight. You became friends on that day, and promised to meet the next time he visited.  
Every twelve days, the two of you met in the same place in a field not far from your home. You would sit and talk for hours about your mischief and his adventures. You envied how much of the world he got to see, while you were stuck in the same town you had been in since birth. He said that when you got older, you could tag along; perhaps the two of you could even be business partners.  
Years passed and few things changed. Link helped you to stay out of trouble, while you helped him get acquainted with it. He told you he wanted to marry you someday. You made two matching flower rings.  
As the two of you grew older, the bond between you only got stronger. One day he brought you a souvenir from his travels- a bottle full of shells from a faraway shore. He asked you to see the world with him. You eagerly agreed.  
Once you were old enough and had saved enough money, you made the decision to follow your best friend on his adventures. You said your farewells and he promised to come back in twelve days, as usual.  
He never returned.  
You waited at your meeting spot every day for months, hoping that he would show up. He didn't. You cried at night and drove yourself mad wondering what had happened to him. That cursed bottle of shells served as a bitter reminder of your abandonment.  
You never found Link, but more trouble managed to hunt you down without fail.

You couldn't recall when exactly Hyrule was plunged into chaos. Three years had passed since your final meeting with Link. An evil man by the name of Ganondorf had attacked the palace without warning and without restraint. Princess Zelda disappeared. No one was quite sure what had happened to her. Many speculated that she had been assassinated, while others held onto hope and insisted that she had escaped somehow. Regardless, her fate had nothing to do with your own. She was gone and the kingdom was left entirely at the self-proclaimed Demon King's mercy.  
It wasn't long before your peaceful village was raided by Ganondorf's forces. Everything of value was seized, including people. You were one of them. The legion of monsters accused your village elders of treason and made an example out of them. They also promptly exterminated the old and the ill, who were of no use in their eyes. Your home was burned to the ground. The flower field that had once served as your happy place was engulfed in flames and turned to ashes. The townsfolk fought with all of their strength, but they could not ever hope to prevail against the armed monsters that invaded your home. You were dragged away, kicking and screaming, and thrown head-first into a new and scary world. Nothing was as Link had described it.  
You were sold into slavery, bound to yet another limited world from which you could not leave. You shared a tiny living space with three other young women who graciously taught you how to survive under the harsh ownership of your new master, a cruel man who had pledged his allegiance to Ganondorf in exchange for wealth, prestige, and guaranteed safety. They introduced you to several of the other workers, perhaps so that you wouldn't feel so alone. The lot of you worked from dawn to dusk every day. During your first weeks you occasionally collapsed from exhaustion, but any weakness was soundly beaten out of you.  
Winter came and the frigid winds chilled you to the bone. Your wealthy owner, on the other hand, prepared for company. You were a member of the crew he ordered to thoroughly clean his estate before the party. The mischievous part of your mind concocted countless ideas, but you enjoyed the warmth far too much to risk losing it, so you forced those thoughts back down.  
The next day, you and six others were granted the honor of tending to the party's guests. You were loaned a decent dress and allowed to enter the massive kitchen. With specific instructions for serving cocktails, you stepped out with a tray in hand.  
In almost no time at all, a well-dressed young man struck up a conversation with you. No matter how many times you attempted to excuse yourself, he trailed behind you like a lost puppy and refused to take a hint. He asked you to dance. You politely declined, reminding him that you had work to do. That did not deter him. Once you finally gave in and started to give him proper responses, you actually found yourself having fun. When your tray was empty, you decided that you could spare one dance.  
By the end of the night, you felt oddly giddy despite your sobriety. It was a feeling that had laid dormant for quite some time.  
He came back many times. His name was Mavric. After months of your secret meetings, the two of you made arrangements. He promised to help you escape your predicament. After a few weeks, he approached your owner with a proposition. He offered so many rupees that the greedy old man simply couldn't refuse.  
Your new love swept you off of your feet and carried you away, into your new life together.  
He married you immediately.  
The two of you settled down in a quaint ranch house not far outside of Castle Town. You stayed out of trouble for your own sake as well as your husband's. You never went without; Mavric showered you in gifts and affection and always made sure you were taken care of. It took a year to convince you to have a child. In truth, you constantly feared for your safety. To bring an infant into such a dangerous and hopeless world seemed downright cruel. Eventually, though, you had dwelled on the subject for so long that you found yourself feeling empty and bored, like you had throughout your entire childhood. Perhaps it was asking for trouble, but you had made your decision and intended to follow through. After an agonizing pregnancy filled with anxiety that was only amplified by your fluctuating hormones, you gave birth to a healthy baby girl. You named her Shida.  
Years passed and Shida grew up to be a happy child despite the circumstances. You longed for that same innocent bliss, when nothing in the world bothered you aside from scraping your knee.  
As time moved ever forward, you found it easier to forget your past- from your youth in the village to your many months of servitude. All that mattered was the present.  
You had greatly matured over the years, and made sure to stay out of any and all trouble for your daughter's safety. Shida grew up seeing inhuman soldiers patrolling the streets so often that they hardly affected her. You, on the other hand, felt your blood run cold any time one of them so much as glanced in your direction. You had never seen Ganondorf, but the mere thought of him was terrifying.  
Of course, though, trouble found you once again.  
A loud knock on your front door interrupted your cooking. It was rather jarring to see human soldiers standing on your doorstep, rather than monsters. They wished to speak with your husband. You invited the men inside and sent Shida to fetch her father. After a long and awkward silence, Mavric arrived and asked you to take Shida outside to see the baby chicks that had just hatched. Your daughter squealed and dragged you outside before you could even consider protesting. When you returned, you and your spouse had a quiet discussion about the reason for the soldiers' visit. He explained to you that they were part of a rebellion that wished to employ his combative skills. You did not hesitate to forbid it.  
The two of you argued into the night, long after Shida had been tucked into bed. Though you fought and cursed, he wouldn't budge. At last, you succumbed to your exhaustion and gave up. Mavric left a few days afterward with a long kiss and a promise to come back before that winter.  
He never did.  
You had rushed to answer the knock on the door, hoping to see your beloved husband's face once more. When two more rebel soldiers greeted you, however, your heart immediately dropped. They informed you of your husband's death and insisted that you must leave. With what few possessions you could carry, as well as your daughter, you fled your lavish home with the two men just hours before enemy forces arrived.  
Again, you were introduced to a whole new world. It was only slightly more welcoming than the first.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of heavy rain pelting your window greeted you as you slowly regained consciousness. Your eyelids peeled open, erasing the lingering traces of a dream, to reveal Shida still resting peacefully on the pillow next to you. You envied her. Unfortunately, you could not let the dreary weather lull you back to sleep. There was work to be done. Reluctant as you were, you forced yourself out of bed and into a set of warm clothes. Waking up grew increasingly harsh as time passed, especially when reality paled in comparison to your pleasant dreams.  
Still, you had a job to do in this terrible world. You had chosen to bring a child into your war-torn life, and now she was your responsibility. You didn't feel a deep attachment to Shida; it was hard to see her as much more than another bitter reminder of someone you loved who had left you. Your own detached feelings often unsettled you. To be distanced from others was one thing, but the fact that you found it difficult to feel proper love towards your own child made your stomach churn. Those feelings were never allowed to interfere with your duties as a mother. You cared for Shida, you never hated her, but deep down you knew that something was missing. Something was always missing. In every aspect of your life, something was missing.  
Your brooding was interrupted by a sudden rumble of thunder. Once your heart had resumed its normal rhythm, you turned to check on your daughter. She still slept, completely indifferent to nature's symphony outside. A tiny smile played at your lips before you stood and carefully opened the front door. Shida knew exactly where to find you when she woke up. The two of you followed the same routine almost every morning. Life was boring once again, but at least it was safe. You couldn't say you missed trouble too much anymore.  
At least you had managed to secure the most interesting job within the organization. You worked in the medical ward alongside numerous skilled doctors. Despite the wildly varying wounds and illnesses you became acquainted with, your job could hardly be described as thrilling. It had proven to be far more stressful than it was interesting.  
Shida normally stopped by to tell you good morning before you went to work, and then went off to tutoring. She had three classmates; it was a relief to at least have other parents to talk to.  
Just as you were finishing up your light breakfast, Shida came barreling through the room to give you a quick hug and kiss. You quickly pulled the young child's hair into a ponytail and sent her off with another kiss on the forehead. Then your day began.  
Chaos ensued within an hour. Eating lightly paid off. If you had treated yourself to a full breakfast you were sure it would've come back up later that morning. Enemy forces were giving your ranks a run for their money; it seemed the soldiers' wounds grew more grievous with each passing day. Still, you put all of your effort into saving them, and it showed as you gambled against the odds and won, time and time again. You had already made a name for yourself in the clinic despite your lack of formal schooling. Few lives were lost that day thanks to the combined efforts of all of the staff members. By the end of your work day, you were exhausted both mentally and physically. Just as you were about to check out for the evening, a cacophony of shouts and other noises filled your ears. You could just barely make out several voices calling out your name amongst the racket. With a defeated sigh, you turned and made your way back into the wing. One of your close colleagues, a younger woman by the name of Jetix, waved you over frantically. Several nurses fussed over other patients while the majority of the room's attention was on a single cot. You shouldered your way through the small crowd and stood beside your senior, Doctor Ruben, as he inspected a Hylian man's wounds. You could certainly understand everyone's confusion; he was a completely unfamiliar face. The bloodied clothing that had been tossed onto a side table did not match that of your fellow rebels or Ganondorf's soldiers. You glanced over at Jetix, who shrugged.  
"Maybe he's one of those lone wolves?" you guessed, turning to Ruben, "was he fighting alongside us?"  
The older man nodded, "we wouldn't have scraped him out of the dirt otherwise."  
His wording earned him a few warning glances that he either ignored or failed to notice.  
"I will need your help with this one. He is in critical condition. Can you stay overnight?"  
Your eyes widened. "Sir, I have Shida to-"  
"I'll see to it that your daughter is taken care of. Jetix, could you watch over the child tonight?"  
The blonde stiffened, clearly not used to being entrusted with serious tasks. Her green eyes flicked over towards you. When you gave a reluctant nod of approval, she dutifully agreed to the doctor's proposal.  
With that, you prepared for your first overnight shift.

Your newest patient's injuries were severe, to say the least. You were somewhat surprised that he was still breathing. Time was invaluable and the odds were certainly stacked against you, but you didn't let that stop or slow your adept movements as you carefully tended each wound. Ruben helped with everything you needed, sometimes giving orders and occasionally taking them. The two of you worked well together until eventually, the mysterious man was all patched up and in slightly more stable condition. By the end of it, your eyelids drooped as if someone had attached lead weights to them. Your boss graciously let you leave for the night, instructing you to come in the next day only when you felt ready. You thanked him, took one last look at the newcomer, and departed. After a short and quiet walk, you slowly opened the squeaky door to your home. Jetix slept in an awkward position on a small chair in the corner of your living space, while Shida snoozed away in her usual spot on the bed. You tiptoed over to your coworker, who greeted you with a yawn once you had managed to wake her up. You excused her for the night before changing into more comfortable clothes and climbing into bed beside your daughter. 

The next morning, your eyes dragged open to reveal tiny particles of dust floating about in the pale sunlight that filtered in through your window. Your focus remained fixated on the innumerable motes until the thick haze of sleep cleared from your head. After a few moments you begrudgingly peeled your heavy body from the soft mattress. The blanket that you had cocooned yourself within fell into your lap in a heap. You stretched, hearing a few joints pop, and tossed your legs over the side of the bed. A small shiver racked your form when the soles of your feet touched the cold floor. You stood and rushed over to where you kept your socks. Once your feet were protected from the frigid ground, you started on breakfast. It was rare that you got to sleep in, so you planned to enjoy it for once. After a hot breakfast, you would personally drop Shida off at her tutor's and then take your time getting ready for work.  
You inhaled deeply with a smile as the sweet scent of pastries filled the air. While they cooled on a plate, you poured three glasses of milk. You blinked, shaking your head. No, that wasn't right. The third serving was combined with your own. You placed the empty glass with the rest of your few dirty dishes.  
Shida was elated to wake up to your homemade breakfast. She wolfed it down, barely taking any time to savor the taste before beginning her morning routine. You slipped on your work outfit so that you wouldn't have to change again later and left alongside your daughter.  
The excitable little girl hugged you goodbye before running off to join her friends. Just as you were about to leave, her tutor approached you. She timidly informed you of your daughter's declining performance in her studies. The two of you discussed solutions while your gaze periodically shifted to Shida, who was focused intently on her school work. You inquired about her behavior, which was apparently superb. The only feasible solution seemed to be you helping the child at home. You rubbed your face with a deep sigh. You agreed with the elderly woman and dismissed yourself. Ideas brewed in your mind during your entire trek to work. At last, an idea presented itself. You continued forward with a lighter spring in your step.

"M-me? A tutor?"  
You nodded and explained your situation to Jetix, who looked increasingly overwhelmed the more you tried to simplify it.  
"Why can't you do it?" she questioned, clearly displeased.  
"Jetix, you work half as many hours as I do. I'll pay you. I'll do anything. She just needs a little help. Please."  
The blonde huffed and leaned back in her chair, brows knit together.  
"Fine. You're lucky I care about you."  
You thanked her profusely as she gathered her belongings, her break ending and your shift just beginning. The two of you entered the medical wing together.

Doctor Ruben was uncharacteristically cheerful when he approached you. He ushered you over to your unidentified patient, who had visibly improved. He hadn't awakened yet, but Ruben suspected that he would soon. You couldn't help but feel a little excited as you proceeded about your day. Jetix joked about his attractive appearance in passing, causing you to snicker at an entirely inappropriate time. With a stern look from one of your superiors, both of you sealed your lips and exchanged a final look before continuing your work.  
The uproar began just past noon.  
"He's awake!"  
You immediately pitied the poor man as most of your coworkers swarmed around him. Fortunately, Ruben dispersed the crowd with ease and began his professional assessment of your patient. You tried your best to eavesdrop as the newcomer answered your director's numerous questions. You nearly jumped out of your skin when your name was called. Trying to look unsuspecting, you turned towards the voice, where the doctor and the stranger awaited you. You set down your supplies and walked over with a soft smile.  
"I'd like you to meet Link."  
You extended your hand and introduced yourself. "It's nice to meet you."  
The man stared at you blankly before slowly taking your hand. After the strange introduction, you sat down on the side of his cot to speak with him and the doctor. He revealed his intentions, admitting that he had unknowingly walked right into an ambush inside of a nearby temple. He had arrived just before your own forces, saving them from the sudden assault by causing the enemy to attack prematurely. It had nearly resulted in his own death, but he was grateful to the people who had saved him before it was too late. He asked how long he would need to stay in order to recover. You informed him that he would likely need at least three days of rest before he could leave. He didn't seem pleased with that, though he didn't protest.  
That evening, you moved him into his own room so that he could have a bit of privacy. Jetix stepped in to check up on his vital signs and to give him some medicine that Ruben had prescribed. She exited the room afterwards and fanned herself with a huge, silly grin. You laughed out loud at her antics and gave her a playful shove.  
Before leaving for the night, you reviewed your schedule with Jetix and decided which days she would come help Shida. With that settled, you started off towards home.  
Your bed greeted you like a long lost friend.

The next three days passed by somewhat monotonously. You didn't get the chance to talk to Link much. Jetix only spoke to you in passing. The clinic remained fairly busy. Word had spread that the rebels were losing, badly. A few of your own nurses and doctors had resigned in order to join the fight, which put everyone working later hours to compensate. You also heard from a member of Jetix's team, a lively brunette by the name of Leisa, that Link had agreed to join your resistance as a trainer. Jetix seemed pretty excited about that, though you weren't entirely sure you believed the rumor. After all, no one was even sure of his skills. Aside from that, he could be a spy. You voiced these concerns to the other two, who brushed you off nonchalantly.  
"Come on, don't you think that's a bit far-fetched?" Jetix asked as she crammed her belongings into a bag.  
"Yeah, don't be so paranoid! This could be a great opportunity; don't shoot it down just yet." Leisa reasoned, neatly packing her things into her own satchel.  
You shrugged and ceded, hoping that they were right. Jetix then began to squeal and carry on about the fact that Link would be up and about the next day. You faked a gag when she outwardly voiced her fantasies of seeing his muscles at work. She pouted and pushed you, accusing both you and Leisa of thinking the exact same thing but not admitting it. Her friend scoffed while you rolled your eyes. The two of them continued their mock-argument as you let your mind be submerged in your thoughts. No matter what happened, the next day was sure to be exciting. You hoped poor Link could handle all of the attention.  
Shida awaited you at home, though she was already half-asleep. She greeted you when you walked in and you leaned over to kiss her hairline. The poor kid. You berated yourself for leaving her alone so often. A child her age should not know how to practically take care of herself. The staff helped, of course, by providing meals and whatnot, but she was reaching a point in life where she needed her mother. The last thing you wanted was for your daughter to grow up feeling alone. Even if she had the others, she needed you. Still, it was hard for you to make time for her with how things had been going lately. It seemed that the more time you wanted, the less you received.  
With that bitter thought being the last for the night before your exhausted brain retired, you plopped into bed and curled up under the blankets. Sleep arrived in almost no time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back with a short lil chapter! Things are finally about to get a little more interesting.

The sound of frantic knocking on your door greeted you when you opened your eyes. You sighed deeply and rolled over, not bothering to reply to whoever stood on the other side of the door. A cheery female voice called your name.  
"Hey! Hey, wake up! Come on! Training is about to start!"  
"I don't care," your hoarse voice replied. Jetix scoffed before jiggling your doorknob. After a few moments of noise, the entrance was flung open. You shot up in bed and turned to look with bewilderment on your tired face.  
"Did you just pick my lock?!"  
"That's not important. Get up, get dressed, and let's go watch the show!"  
You groaned loudly and flopped back into the pillows. Jetix continued to beg you to get up while pulling at your arm. Eventually you conceded and climbed out of bed. Your friend dove into your closet, searching for a suitable outfit.  
"You're way too hyper in the morning..." You yawned.  
"Nope, just _this_ morning," she turned to toss a dress in your direction, "put that on and let's go!"  
Realizing that you had no chance of getting back to sleep, you grabbed the expensive outfit and ducked into the bathroom to change. You decided to doll yourself up a bit, which resulted in a very impatient Jetix rushing you every few minutes. Once finished, she hurriedly complimented your look before dragging you out the door.  
The training grounds certainly offered a nice change of scenery. Normally by that time of the morning you were stuck in a stuffy clinic with sick or injured patients and noisy doctors and nurses. That day, however, you started off your morning by going outside into the damp, chilly morning air. A thin veil of fog still hovered over the short, wet grass. You noticed that several new practice dummies and targets had been added since your last visit to the grounds. A couple of posts with rope connecting them bordered the safe area where curious onlookers would be allowed to stand and watch. Quite a few people filled that space, at least in comparison to most days. You recognized most of the people there. Jetix stood on her toes and waved when Leisa threw her arm up to get your attention. The two of you joined the brunette towards the front of the small spectating crowd. She asked what had taken you so long and Jetix did not hesitate to blame you. Everyone's attention was then drawn to the battle area, where the newest recruits were just beginning their basic individual training exercises. Link was amongst them. Jetix inhaled sharply and grabbed your arm as he readied an arrow and pulled it back.  
"Ah, just look at that form! He looks so focused!" the blonde gushed in an excited whisper, grip tightening on your arm as she shook you.  
You rolled your eyes and continued watching as Link outdid every one of his fellow trainees.  
"You have to admit, he's pretty damn good," Leisa mused with a thoughtful expression.  
"I wish I was that target," Jetix sighed, earning strange looks from both you and Leisa. You shook her off before she could start drooling all over you.  
Once the training session had ended, Link spoke to one of the lead commanders and the crowd dispersed. Your group was amongst them, but you stopped when someone called your name. Link ran up to you, hardly appearing the least bit winded after all of that work. You greeted him with a smile.  
"Hey, I just wanted to say thank you for patching me up. I'm looking forward to working with all of you."  
"Oh, no problem! It's what I do. We're glad to have you with us."  
He looked as if he wanted to say something else, but another soldier called his name before he could.  
"Yeah, I'm coming! So, uh, I'll see you around!"  
You waved goodbye and jogged to catch up with your friends. You did so just in time to catch an interesting bit of dialogue.  
"Twenty rupees says he likes her."  
"Oh, you're on!" Leisa grinned deviously.  
"Guys, seriously?"  
Neither of them looked the least bit ashamed.

It was your first day off in weeks; you weren't sure what to do with yourself. After a while, you figured that you were too nicely dressed to just sit at home all day. You started out towards the quaint little cafe that sat at the end of your row of residential buildings. The air had dried out just a bit under the mid-morning sun. As you walked, your eyes roamed to the vibrant forest that shielded the rebel base. During that time of the year the the trees were full of bright green leaves. Birds and insects chirped and sang to create a slightly chaotic yet pleasant melody. The area was much less developed than you had previously been used to, but the forest felt alive in a way no other part of Hyrule ever had. It was a pleasure get out and enjoy the sights and sounds of nature that morning. The clouds from the recent storm had lingered for days, but had finally cleared out that day and allowed the sun to shine down on your face as you shuffled down the dirt path.  
You hoped that others would get out and enjoy the weather, too. Being cooped up indoors for days at a time was not good for anyone's health, after all.  
You slammed right into someone. Both of you stumbled back a few steps.  
"I'm sorry! Goddesses, I guess I was daydreaming again," Link stated with a flustered laugh and bent down to retrieve his hat from the ground.  
"Ah, me too, it's alright," you assured him, a bit embarrassed by your own absent-mindedness, "what are you up to?"  
He shrugged, "nothing, really. Just having a look around, getting familiar with things."  
You nodded before an idea popped up in your head.  
"Hey, would you want to join me for some breakfast at the cafe? Their food isn't half-bad. I think you'd like it."  
He agreed, since the rest of his day was free as well. Apparently Ruben had told him that he needed to ease his way back into training and not push his body too hard during the first few days. The two of you walked in relative silence, only interrupted by him asking a few questions you'd expect from a newcomer and you commenting on your lovely surroundings. Somehow the quiet wasn't awkward. It felt comfortable, as if you two were close friends content to just wordlessly share the same space. It wasn't long before you arrived at the small diner. He insisted upon paying for his own food, which you appreciated later.  
You were amazed by how much that man could eat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so this took forever.  
> I've been all over the place as far as projects go, so it took me a while to circle back around to this one. I'm not dead tho, and neither is this fic!

After breakfast, you ventured out in search of herbs and other ingredients that could be used to treat wounds and ailments. You donned a disguise and left after making sure Jetix knew the plan for Shida's tutoring that day. You followed your usual route, starting in a small clearing just east of the base and then moving north until you reached Castle Town. The guards paid you no mind, as it was not uncommon for merchants or doctors or even poor folks who couldn't afford simple luxuries to go out and gather natural resources. Ganondorf kept everything under tight surveillance, but luckily you hadn't been recognized yet. Your disguise covered most of your body and face and simply made you look like a particularly conservative woman. Once you had gathered everything useful from the fields, you approached the drawbridge that led into the city. You managed a polite nod at one of the bokoblins stationed beside the walkway. It simply stared down at you as you passed. You gulped and picked up the pace.  
The plaza bustled with activity, as was common for this time of the year. Most farmers had harvested their crops for the season and were trying to sell them. The hunting season was in full swing, which meant more trappers selling furs and meat as well as several blacksmiths all claiming to have the best tools for surviving in the wild. Then there were the usual vendors, such as the flamboyant young woman who sold fabric and the sweet old widower who crafted fine jewelry.  
You made your way through the chaos and over to your favorite stand. The stout, elderly woman looked pleased as always to see you.  
"Good morning, dearie. What would my favorite customer like today?"  
You smiled, glancing over the many large bowls of rare and exotic flora brought from faraway lands. The woman was an experienced witch, and had taught you a few tricks that helped you tremendously in the medical field.  
You grabbed a small basket and sifted through everything. After picking out some flowers, fungi, moss, and bark, you fished out proper payment from the small pouch on your side.  
Though your purchase was complete, you lingered at the stand for a moment to chat with the woman. She asked how things were going in your life, and you knew that she was referring to the rebellion. You informed her that things at home were a bit bumpy, but you were still optimistic. She seemed mildly pleased by that.  
Her grey eyes shifted past you and narrowed angrily. You heard a child cry out amidst all the noise.  
"Mama!"  
You whirled around, immediately recognizing Shida's voice. She reached out towards you while a young man attempted to drag her down the street. Without giving your actions a second thought, you whipped a small dagger out of your pouch and caught up to the two of them. With as much discretion as you could manage, you turned to face the man and placed the tip of your weapon to his abdomen, standing close to block the view from onlookers. You glowered at him from under your hood.  
" _Unhand my daughter before I spill your guts all over this cement._ "  
With his wide eyes trained on you, the man shakily released Shida's arm. She didn't hesitate to cling onto the skirt of your long dress. You didn't look away from him as you slowly tucked your dagger back into its hiding place. He was the one to break eye contact so that he could take off into the crowd. You bent down in front of your distraught child and wrapped her in a hug, whispering a small reassurance into her hair. Once she had calmed down a bit, you leaned back to address her sternly.  
"Shida, what are you doing here? Do you have any idea how dangerous this is? A wild animal could've attacked you, or the guards could have recognized you, or...!"  
You trailed off when you noticed the crestfallen look on her face. You had to remind yourself that she was only was a child; it wasn't her fault that your circumstances had forced you into a bubble. She should be allowed to join her mother for a trip to the city, but that simply wasn't your reality. You sighed and gently petted her head with a grimace.  
A shadow stretched over you.  
You turned your head and looked up to see the old man from the jewelry kiosk. He smiled warmly and held out a lovely necklace, with a wire-wrapped opal dangling on a short silver chain. Shida's eyes sparkled as she looked up at him for confirmation.  
"For you, little one."  
She eagerly grabbed the necklace and turned it over in her small hands, admiring the polished stone.  
"Why, that's very kind of you, sir! What do you say, Shida?"  
She looked up, beaming. "Thank you!"  
It seemed the fiasco from minutes before had been all but forgotten. You quietly thanked the merchant with a warm smile of your own. He nodded and returned to his stand.  
You scooped your daughter up in your arms and started back home.

You were hesitant to let Shida out of your sight for the next few days. When you had returned from Castle Town that evening, Jetix approached you with puffy red eyes and tears streaming down her face. She could hardly choke out one word before Shida sheepishly crept out from behind you. Jetix swept the little girl up into her arms as if she were her own. Shida gave her a genuine apology and a hug, and the blonde managed a laugh through the ever-flowing tears. Leisa, Link, and another trainee by the name of Cecil had been recruited as part of her search party, so she had to excuse herself so that she could track them down and tell them that everything was alright. You passed Leisa on the way to your living quarters, and she only looked slightly more collected than Jetix had. The relief on her face upon seeing the two of you was so intense that you thought she might pass out.  
You really owed your friends a drink for this one.

Shida stood at your side, curiously digging through your basket of ingredients. You were in the process of bringing water to a boil.  
She lifted up a purple flower with wide, soft petals in her hand.  
"What's this?"  
"That's called a Chasm Flower, and it grows in the desert. It takes very little water to live, and it's usually put into potions and medicine to help heal burns."  
She nodded and tossed it back in with the rest. Then she picked up a small, brown mushroom with a flat top.  
"How about this?"  
You snickered quietly to yourself, "that's a Burewort. It grows in the forests that border Hyrule. It's usually used to help people stop throwing up."  
She made a disgusted face and dropped it into the basket, which earned a quiet snicker from you as you added some green moss to the now bubbling pot of water.  
Next she chose to inquire about a chunk of light grey tree bark.  
Your voice was raw by the time she reached the bottom of the basket.

 

He had intended to follow you home.  
He was itching for a bit of revenge after the scene in the plaza.  
When you arrived "home", however, his plan for said revenge was changed completely. The man had followed you all the way to a rebel base hidden deep within the forest. He watched as you approached another woman and the two of you had a conversation. She picked up your child and spun her around. His blood boiled at the sight.  
After a few seconds of watching the exchange, he turned and sauntered off with a new scheme in mind.

The next day, Shida skipped school and went into work with you. She stayed in the office and didn't come out into your workspace without your permission. She was likely bored to tears, but you still weren't quite ready to let her leave your side yet. Everyone made sure to talk to her and try to entertain her during their breaks. After lunch, when things had mostly calmed down, you let her out into the clinic with a pair of oversized gloves and a surgical mask to ward off germs.  
She was fascinated by all of the medical tools you used. Like the previous day with your ingredients, you picked each one up and explained their names and uses to her. Your patients loved her. A few of the soldiers told her stories about the battlefield, about their wounds and scars, and about their families. She listened intently to every word, sometimes resting her arms on the edge of their cot. When Jetix got off of for the day, she stuck around in the office and made up the tutoring session from the day before. Shida did not look nearly as immersed in her homework, but made sure to stay on her best behavior given the trouble she had already caused.  
Once your busy day had ended, Leisa invited you and Jetix out for drinks the next evening. You agreed and offered to pay. The three of you proceeded to argue over who would be buying whose drinks until finally you coerced them into letting you pay. You had to use the Castle Town incident as your leverage.  
With that settled, you took Shida's hand and started towards home.  
As was common for that time in the evening, cicadas were humming loudly in the trees. Your surroundings were tinted orange from the setting sun peeking through the trees. Shida started screeching loudly back at the cicadas, trying to mock their sound. You let out a loud snort at her antics, which earned you a proud, adorable grin.  
Your daughter laughed right along with you as you strolled down the wide dirt path.


End file.
